


The Other One Percent

by riverlight



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-07
Updated: 2008-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverlight/pseuds/riverlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ninety-nine percent of the time life in the Pegasus galaxy was frustration and helplessness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other One Percent

The first time John kissed him, it was by accident—John stumbling and hollow-eyed with exhaustion, his shaking hands grabbing Rodney's shoulders to keep upright, and then the brief slide of his lips against the side of Rodney's neck, the scratch of his stubble as he fell against Rodney's body, a secret John probably hadn't meant to give up but there it was, something precious. "You came back," he murmured into Rodney's shoulder, and Rodney brought his arms up around him and held on.

The second time, it was the day of the first snowstorm since they'd been on Atlantis; the climate was too mild for it, normally, but it'd been a cold autumn, and when they woke up one morning to the city buried in drifts of white and icicles glittering in the sunshine, they took the day off and flew over to the mainland. They had a snowball war with the Athosian kids, and John wheedled and cajoled until Rodney helped him build a snow fort, and then they went and drank hot sweet tea in one of the tents. John's laughter was bright, free and easy like Rodney hadn't seen him for years.

And yeah, maybe ninety-nine percent of the time life in the Pegasus galaxy was frustration and helplessness and, god, the inevitable fury of not being able to _do anything,_ but sometimes there were moments like this—and he stood there shivering in the snow, feet freezing and damp in his boots, and let John pull him to a stop and bring their foreheads together. "Thanks, Rodney," John said seriously, and Rodney was so distracted by the smile lines by his eyes that he almost missed the quick press of John's lips against his, rough and chapped with cold.


End file.
